Love The Way You Lie
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Apa yang disembunyikan Sasori dari Sakura? Mengapa ia berubah? Terkhianatikah ketulusan cinta mereka oleh Sasori? Sakura tak tahu, yang ia tahu yakni bahwa kekasihnya itu tlah membuatnya curiga dan berpikir bahwa, ada 'Sakura' yang lain di hati kekasihnya


**Yukeh: Oke, langsung saja. Ini adalah fic oneshot exchange saya dengan Azuka Kanahara. Awalnya saya pengennya jadiin ini fic two-shot, coz kayaknya kepanjangan deh T_Tv tapi yaudahlah, saya gak mau kerepotan nge-update :D dan untuk Azuka Kanahara, CEPET BIKIN XCHANGEMUUUUUU! *lempar golok***

**Happy reading**

**Love The Way You Lie  
><strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasoSaku**

**Genre: Angst / Romance  
><strong>

Malam di luar tampak dingin.

Tampak membekukan.

Ya, hari telah memeluk masa musim dingin. Salju turun dengan lembut, melayang di angkasa untuk kemudian mengambang di udara dan pada akhirnya menyentuh tanah tanpa suara.

Hanya layangan salju itulah yang menjadi tampak menarik di mataku untuk memandangnya. Memandang butiran lembutnya yang putih, kontras dengan gelapnya sang langit malam, menembus melalui jendela kafe yang tampak ramai di akhir pekan ini. Sesekali aku melirik pada orang yang lalu lalang di jalan kecil di depan kafe. Setelan pakaian tebal melindungi mereka dari dinginnya cuaca, dan mekarnya payung menghalau jatuhnya butir salju untuk membasahi tubuh mereka. Kendaraan tampak berlalu lalang di jalan raya, bunyi klakson terdengar menyaingi suara keramaian di kafe ini. Toko, restoran, dan bangunan lain tampak berdiri indah di sepanjang jalan di seberang kafe ini, dengan hiasan khas Natal yang meramaikan suasana.

Namun bagiku, semua tampak membekukan. Menyedihkan.

Tak peduli betapa hangatnya kopi yang telah beberapa kali menuruni tenggorokanku, namun rasa dingin ini masih saja menyelimuti perasaanku. Tak peduli suasana Natal yang penuh suka cita, namun tetap saja rasanya aku sama sekali tak punya daya untuk mengumbar tawa.

Hanya menatap kosong menembus jendela kaca. Hanya menghela nafas lelah. Berharap waktu akan cepat bergulir. Berharap semua ini akan segera berakhir.

Pandanganku ke arah salju yang turun terpecah saat aku mendengar bunyi gemeratak dari arah meja. Dan saat aku menoleh, benda elektronik berwarna merah muda itu tengah bergetar dengan kedipan cahaya pada layar kacanya.

Dengan malas, kuambil hanphone-ku. Untuk sejenak, memandang sederet huruf yang merangkai sebuah nama di layar kacanya.

Nama dari orang yang membuat suasana Natal ini jauh dingin dan beku daripada sekedar terpaan badai salju.

"Halo," sapaku datar sembari mengarahkan kembali pandanganku ke luar jendela kaca dan menghembuskan nafas lelah. Sengaja kukeraskan hingga kaca itu buram oleh embun.

"Hey... Kau sudah sampai?" tanyanya yang membuatku menggigit bibir bawahku sekuat tenaga.

Begitu banyak kata yang ingin terlontar. Begitu pahit rasanya memendam segala kalimat yang ingin terucap. Semua rasa yang ingin terungkap.

Sudah sampai?

Aku tersenyum miris. Pertanyaan bodoh. Memangnya aku pernah, sekali saja dalam tiga tahun selama ini, aku pernah datang terlambat dalam janji kami? Pernahkah sekali saja, aku membuatnya harus menunggu kedatanganku? Pernahkah sekali saja, pertanyaan itu yang terlontar dari mulutku?

"Ya," jawabku singkat dan lirih. Begitu lirihnya hingga aku sendiri tak yakin aku mendengar suaraku tadi.

"Oh... Begitu..."

Dan aku sangatlah benci mendengar suaranya yang terdengar santai, seolah hidupnya tenang dan damai, sedangkan di saat yang sama, aku pedih sekali menahan rasa ini.

"Sudah satu jam sepuluh menit," kataku sembari menghapus embun di kaca dengan telapak tanganku, dan memfokuskan kembali perhatianku pada salju yang perlahan turun dengan lembut, "Kali ini kau pergi lagi ke rumah temanmu?"

Sejenak tak kudengar ia bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Lagipula, aku juga tak begitu berharap mendapatkan jawaban. Karena apapun jawabannya, membuat perasaan aneh ini kian menguat.

"Um... Maaf," ujarnya akhirnya sembari menghela nafas.

Maaf.

Kata yang sudah terasa hambar di telingaku untuk terdengar. Maaf untuk ribuan janji yang terlanggar. Maaf untuk kesalahannya yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa itu.

Maaf.

Maaf untuk sebuah rahasia yang tak aku ketahui?

Dan belum sempat aku mengucapkan kalimat untuk membalas ucapannya, aku terkagetkan oleh sentuhan hangat di pipi kiriku.

"Hai, Sakura."

Dia datang tanpa suara, tahu-tahu telah berdiri di dekatku dengan memasang senyum manisnya.

Sasori Akasuna.

-oOo-

Sasori Akasuna. Dia kekasihku sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Seperti sebuah drama remaja klasik, pertemuan kami berawal dari masa ospek saat aku baru menjadi mahasiswi dari universitas yang sama dengannya menuntut ilmu.

Klasik.

Dari sebuah pertemuan singkat, kami hingga kini menjalin ikatan itu. Ikatan yang bernama cinta. Cinta yang terjalin hingga kini. Kasih yang masih berkobar abadi walau rentang masa tiga tahun telah terlewati.

Awal, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Dia adalah lelaki yang amat memesona, salah satu dari senior ospek yang begitu digilai baik oleh mahasiswi lama, apalagi oleh mahasiswi baru yang mental anak SMA-nya masih melekat dalam kondisi psikisku. Dan aku tak menyangka, jika ia ternyata berada dalam satu lindungan kegiatan mahasiswa yang sama dengan yang kuikuti. Dan seolah memang menjadi drama Tuhan, dia menjadi senior dalam tugas ekstrakurikuler yang kuikuti itu.

Dan semua berlanjut layaknya rangkaian episode dalam sebuah drama remaja.

Semua terasa begitu indah. Semua terasa begitu menyenangkan bagiku.

Setidaknya sebelum satu tahun belakangan ini.

Mungkin aku bisa dibilang egois atau apa jika aku merasa kecewa saat ia membatalkan janji untuk bertemu denganku. Mungkin aku bisa dibilang adalah seorang kekasih yang buruk yang kurang memercayai apapun yang Sasori bilang padaku. Mungkin aku kelewat curiga saat berkali-kali ia membiarkanku sendiri menunggunya hingga berjam-jam, dan pada akhirnya aku harus pulang dan puas dengan ucapan maaf untuk tak bisa datang darinya.

Tapi, kata orang, perasaan wanita itu peka, bukan?

Dan apa artinya jika hati kecilku berkali-kali bilang bahwa Sasori telah menjadi seorang pembohong? Dan benarkah pikiranku yang mulai mengatakan bahwa aku telah dibodohi dengan kekasihku sendiri? Apakah benar pula bisikan nuraniku bahwa apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sasori, tak pantas lagi untuk aku percayai?

Apa yang ia lakukan? Kemanakah sebenarnya dia akhir-akhir ini jika terpaksa membatalkan janji denganku? Sedang apakah dia jika berkali-kali aku harus mendengar suara dari operator saat menelpon dirinya? Sedang sibuk apakah dia?

Sebagai seorang kekasih yang merasa sangat mencintainya, kalimat pertama yang masuk dalam otakku saat memikirkan Sasori adalah,

Di luar sana pasti ada 'Sakura yang lain' untuknya.

Aku merapatkan jaketku sembari mendekap tangan di depan dada. Pandangan mataku tertuju pada tanah halaman rumahku. Berdiri di depan balkon kamar seperti ini sebetulnya hanya aku lakukan jika aku ingin mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Hawa udara musim dingin cukup membekukan karena malam ini, musim dingin diprediksi akan mencapai puncaknya. Dan kemungkinan akan terjadi badai salju.

Tidak mungkin.

Sasori tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku, kan?

Tak mungkin!

Bukan tanpa alasan jika aku mendapat pemikiran seperti itu. Oh, aku sangat mencintainya. Waktu tiga tahun bukanlah masa yang cukup pendek bagi hubungan kami. Bukanlah pertama kali ini aku merasa cemburu dan curiga. Namun, dulu perasaan itu wajar kurasakan karena aku mulai menjalin kasih dengannya dan perasaan takut untuk kehilangan mudah kurasakan. Tapi, seiring waktu berjalan, aku mulai memercayainya. Perasaan cemburu perlahan terkikis oleh rasa percaya. Perasaan curiga binasa oleh setiap kalimat meyakinkan yang ia ucapkan.

Dan jika malam itu Itachi-senpai tak mengatakan sebaliknya dari apa yang Sasori katakan, jika Sasori sendiri tak membuat suatu kepalsuan dari apa yang kulihat sendiri, dan jika pembantu di rumahnya tak mengatakan bahwa Sasori kerap tak berada di rumah, mungkin sampai sekarang aku masih memercayainya. Mungkin rasa curiga itu tetap terkubur. Mungkin rasa tak yakin itu telah hancur.

Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tengah melakukan sebuah penelitian untuk tugas kuliah dengan teman sekelasnya, Itachi-senpai. Tapi mengapa Itachi-senpai sendiri mengatakan bahwa mereka tengah dalam masa persiapan skripsi, saat aku menanyainya? Mengapa Sasori harus mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam rumah saat aku menelponnya, sedangkan di saat yang sama, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa ia tengah berada di taman kota? Dan punya urusan sesibuk apa dirinya hingga ia jarang berada di rumah, seperti yang dikatakan pembantunya sendiri?

Aku merasa bodoh.

Aku merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang terbodoh yang tak mengetahui apapun dari kekasih yang telah kucintai selama tiga tahun ini. Aku merasa menjadi orang terbebal karena merasa tak mampu mengungkap apa yang kekasihku sendiri sembunyikan. Aku merasa bodoh karena dengan mudahnya tertipu oleh kekasih sendiri yang amat kucintai.

Kukira waktu tiga tahun cukup bagiku untuk saling memahami.

Namun keliru.

Aku masih berada dalam sebuah sisi gelap kehidupan Sasori yang tersembunyi. Yang tak pernah kuketahui.

Aku merasa jengah. Aku merasa capek. Aku merasa muak!

Aku jengah menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang bodoh dalam hal ini. Aku merasa capek untuk memikirkan, memikirkan, dan memikirkan sesuatu yang bahkan aku tak tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menemukan jawabannya. Dan aku merasa muak akan semuanya!

Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

Satu cara untuk mengetahui sisi gelap macam apa yang selama ini aku terkukung di dalamnya.

Jika Sasori yang memulai, maka aku yang akan mengakhiri.

Aku berbalik, berjalan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyambar mantel merah mudaku yang tergantung di tembok samping pintu. Setelah mengikat tali mantelku dan merapatkannya, aku mulai berjalan menembus hawa beku musim dingin.

-oOo-

Aku menepis kasar tangannya saat ia hendak mengulurkannya untuk membelai wajahku.

Kutatap wajah dari seseorang yang kini menjadi satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang amat kubenci. Kulayangkan pandangan penuh amarah pada kedua mata yang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan sayu itu. Kedua rahangku mengatup dengan rapat, secara tersirat membungkan mulutnya untuk kembali berucap.

Karena kali ini aku tak akan tertipu lagi. Karena kali ini, aku bersumpah, apapun yang dikatakannya, tak akan kudengar lagi.

Sudah cukup dia membuatku merasa menjadi orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang hanya mampu berpikir dan berpikir, mencoba untuk tetap percaya dan percaya, tapi pada akhirnya semua yang kulakukan itu sia-sia bagai mengharap sinar mentari di puncak musim dingin!

"Percayalah, kali ini tak ada kebohongan yang kurangkai," ujarnya.

Aku mencibir muak.

Percaya! Percaya! Dan percaya! Hanya kata-kata itu yang sedari tadi ia ucapkan padaku. Seolah tak ada kata lain yang bisa ucapkan selain itu. Mengapa? Tengah mencoba mengemis kepercayaanku lagikah dirinya setelah dengan begitu mudahnya ia dengan sengaja merusaknya?

Percaya? Hanya dengan itu? Dia pikir semudah itu aku akan mampu memercayainya lagi? Dia pikir dengan suaranya yang bernada sakit dan kecewa itu dia mampu membuat hatiku luluh? Lalu apakah hatinya cukup beku saat dulu aku berulang kali mencoba menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, dan ia hanya menjawab dengan satu kalimat singkat semacam 'tidak ada apa-apa'? Dia pikir sekarang aku akan mudah terbujuk hanya dengan ekspresi sayunya itu, tanpa dia tahu betapa sering aku menangisi sikapnya yang dulu mulai menyakitiku?

"Aku terpaksa, Sakura."

Terpaksa.

Alasan klasik untuk menghindar dari sebuah kesalahan yang sudah terbongkar.

Dan sekali lagi, aku tak akan memercayainya.

"Pergilah. Semua sudah berakhir," ujarku lemah sembari mendorongnya agak kuat agar ia menjauh keluar dari pintu depan rumahku.

Tidakkah ia sadar, semua ini percuma? Jika ia membohongi hanya sekali, mungkin aku masih bisa untuk memaafkan. Jika ia menyembunyikan fakta itu dalam waktu tak selama satu tahun, mungkin aku masih mampu untuk menghadirkan kesempatan.

Tapi tidak.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Sakura?"

Pergerakan tanganku untuk menutup pintu depan terhenti saat telingaku mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

Namun hanya sesaat, sebelum aku menatap kedua matanya dengan tajam dan berucap tegas, "Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk mencintai seorang kriminal bandar narkoba."

Dan sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Entah mengapa, hatiku merasa sakit.

Terluka begitu dalam hingga air mata yang sedari tadi kucoba tahan, sekarang tak mampu kuhentikan.

-oOo-

Kekasihku menjadi kriminal.

Kekasihku seorang bandar narkoba.

Kekasihku mempunyai andil dalam perusakan moral!

Hanya itu yang sekarang mendeskripsikan sosok Sasori di mataku. Ia tak lagi menjadi kekasih yang bisa kubanggakan, yang selalu kucintai dan kurindukan. Ia tak lagi bekas seniorku yang tampak terhormat. Ia sekarang tak lebih dari manusia bermoral rusak dan menjijikkan!

Aku tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Semua ini terasa jauh lebih buruk dari sekedar bayangan bahwa ia memiliki kekasih yang lain. Semua ini tampak lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar perasaan sakit karena terkhianati.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa lelaki lembut dan sopan seperti dia, menjadi bandar dalam penjualan barang haram itu?

Aku masih ingat saat malam itu...

Malam. Udara beku oleh puncak musim dingin.

Aku sengaja keluar rumah dan menghampiri rumahnya. Dan seperti Tuhan memberikan awal petunjuk menuju pencerahan, aku melihat Sasori keluar dan menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

Dan semua berlangsung begitu saja, dan tahu-tahu aku sadar, bahwa insting penasaranku membawaku untuk berbuat memalukan semacam membuntuti kekasihku sendiri secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Semua berjalan lancar. Ia trus saja berjalan tanpa sekalipun berhenti atau menoleh ke belakang, seolah ia memang tak mempunyi firasat jelek apapun bahwa ia tengah tak sendirian.

Semua berjalan lancar, hingga aku terpaksa berhenti di teras dari sebuah rumah bobrok dan nyaris menjadi puing, saat Sasori menuju ke dalam rumah itu.

Sudah terlanjur basah, lebih baik menceburkan diri sekalian.

Aku terpaksa bertahan beberapa lama, mencoba tak membuat suara sekecilpun yang mampu Sasori dengar dan membuatnya menyadari akan keberadaanku. Bahkan bernafaspun aku atur dengan begitu hati-hati.

Kuarahkan kepalaku ke jendela kaca di sampingku, dengan hati-hati mengintip ke arah dalam rumah yang hancur dan tampak kotor itu.

Dan ternyata Sasori tidak sendiri.

Ia bersama dua orang lain.

Pertanyaan apa dan mengapa adalah pertanyaan yang pertama kali muncul dalam benakku. Apa yang ia lakukan? Mengapa harus bertemu dengan temannya di sini?

Namun aku tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

Saat Sasori memberikan sebuah kardus ukuran sedang ke temannya itu, dan saat temannya itu membuka kardus itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, untuk kemudian temannya yang lain menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada kekasihku, maka semua terjawab sudah tanpa ada pertanyaan lagi yang berkecamuk di otakku.

Semua sudah jelas.

Sasori adalah bandar narkoba.

-oOo-

Tiga minggu semenjak hari terakhir ia datang ke rumahku.

Hari terakhir aku melihat wajahnya, adalah tiga minggu yang lalu. Hari terakhir aku mendengar suaranya, adalah dua puluh satu hari yang lalu. Hari terakhir aku menatap mata sendu itu. Saat terakhir aku mendapatkan berjuta kata maaf dan rangkaian kalimat penjelasan yang ia berikan.

Dan tiga minggu aku tak mendapatkan satu pesan atau telpon pun darinya.

Aku membenci dia. Aku memang muak. Setiap katanya kini terdengar menyakitkan. Setiap permintaan maafnya malah membuatku makin terluka.

Aku begitu puas saat mendapatinya mengemis penerimaan maaf dariku. Aku begitu bahagia melihatnya tersiksa seperti itu. Aku begitu bangga dan lega saat telah mengucapkan segala umpatan, luapan marah, dan kata-kata menyakitkan kepadanya.

Itu pantas ia terima.

"_Aku terpaksa. Semua ini kulakukan untukmu"_

Terngiang lagi suaranya.

Dan mengingat lagi kalimatnya itu, membuatku menitikkan air mata.

Aku merasa sakit. Aku merasa kecewa. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak tahu siapa yang harus kupercayai. Perasaanku sendiri atau penjelasan darinya dan mata yang sayu itu. Aku tak mengerti.

Aku membencinya. Aku memang merasa puas saat telah mengasarinya dengan kata-kataku yang menyakitkan. Namun saat aku mengingatnya, mengapa justru aku yang terluka?

Aku muak dengannya. Aku merasa begitu lega saat memberikannya pandangan marah dan cibiran menghina. Namun kini mengapa justru aku yang merasa berdosa?

Aku sakit. Aku kecewa.

Namun kali ini, aku sakit oleh perasaan bersalah yang mulai ada.

Aku kecewa oleh perasaan rindu yang mulai hadir mengisi jiwa.

Dan aku tersiksa oleh cinta yang tak pernah berhasil aku singkirkan! Aku jengkel karena namanya begitu kuat terpahat di relung hatiku! Aku bosan mengingat tiap keindahan dari kebersamaan kami dulu!

Dan aku benci, benci, dan amat benci oleh takdir yang menghadirkan kenyataan menyakitkan yang membuat kami terpisah seperti ini!

Aku mencintainya.

Aku begitu amat mencintainya hingga aku merasa terluka saat aku mengatakan kepalsuan akan betapa aku merasa jijik untuk mencintai seorang kriminal seperti dia. Aku sangat merindukannya, hingga terkadang rasanya aku ingin agar Tuhan menghapus segala memori otakku akan kejadian malam itu, hanya agar aku mampu memaafkannya dan memintanya untuk kembali padaku.

Aku merindukannya.

Perasaan rindu yang begitu kuat hingga aku merasa terluka. Perasaan benci yang begitu dalam hingga aku merasa kecewa, mengapa aku merindukan orang yang menjadi satu-satunya pemilik rasa benci terbesar dalam hidupku.

Aku membencinya, namun aku mencintainya.

Aku jijik padanya, namun aku merasa rindu akannya.

Dan kemanakah dirinya? Begitu dalamkah kata-kataku menyayat hatinya hingga ia menyerah? Begitu kejamkah diriku padanya hingga rasa kecewa itu terlalu dalam untuk membuatnya kembali menemuiku?

Namun sadarkah dia, jika dia terluka, maka aku tersayat. Jika dia kecewa, maka aku merasa nyaris putus asa!

Betapapun besar rasa benci ini, betapapun dalamnya rasa marah ini, jalinan kasih selama tiga tahun tak mampu kuputuskan. Memori indah selama tiga tahun tak mampu kuhapus.

Dan perasaan suci itu tak mampu kupupus, saat mengingat kalimat terakhir darinya yang sempat kudengar setelah sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu yang kututup waktu itu.

"_Aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk menikahimu, Sakura."_

Satu kalimat yang terdengar tulus dan nada terluka yang mengiringinya terucap, membuat hatiku terkoyak.

Dan jika telah demikian, air mata tak mampu kuhentikan.

-oOo-

"Aku teman Sasori."

Aku hanya menatap penuh heran pada sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri di depan pintu depan rumahku. Kuamati penampilannya dari bawah hingga atas.

Dia tampak kucel. Rambutnya awut-awutan, menandakan sisir tak sempat menyentuh untuk merapikannya. Pakaian yang kumal dan sobek sana-sini, menandakan betapa lamanya sabun tak menyegarkannya. Beberapa pierching menghiasi wajahnya yang berekspresi datar, dengan bibir berwarna ungu gelap, mungkin efek dari rokok yang ia hisap dengan jumlah berlebihan tiap hari.

"Kau salah alamat," jawabku datar, ingin segera menutup pintu, karena jujur saja, aku sedikit takut untuk berlama-lama dengannya.

"Aku tahu kau kekasihnya," jawabnya, "Dan tenang saja, jika Sasori bukan sahabatku, aku tak akan sudi untuk menemui orang yang telah merusak sahabatku, dirimu."

Aku tercekat.

Sasori rusak?

Dan yang lebih penting...

Ia rusak karenaku?

Apa yang terjadi?

Sejauh mana pemuda ini tahu akan aku dengan Sasori?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit membentak dan gugup, seolah aku takut akan menghadapi sebuah fakta baru yang belum kuketahui dalam waktu dekat ini.

Seolah takut bahwa apa yang dituduhkannya benar.

"Kau tahu maksudku," jawabnya singkat, "Jujur saja, jika Sasori tak mengatakan padaku bahwa betapa menyesalnya dia dan betapa dia amat mencintaimu, aku tak akan repor-repot datang kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku cepat dan gugup.

Perasaan aneh mulai datang menyeruak ke dalam hati. Sesuatu membisikkan bahwa ada yang tak biasa. Nuraniku mengatakan bahwa aku akan mendapatkan fakta yang tak pernah kuinginkan untuk terungkap padaku.

Sasori menghilang selama tiga minggu.

Menghindariku kah dirinya?

Atau...

Alasan lain?

Dan pemuda itu menatapku tajam dengan pandangan menyakitkan, sebelum ia berucap tegas, "3 minggu yang lalu, Sasori telah menjadi buronan. Dan sekarang dia telah tertangkap dan terancam hukuman lima belas tahun penjara."

" _Kumohon, percayalah. Aku terpaksa. Semua ini kulakukan untukmu. Aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk menikahimu, Sakura."_

-oOo-

Dedaunan tampak melayang di udara, mengisi pemandangan kota yang mulai sepi oleh musim gugur, dengan warna keemasannya. Angin sesekali bertiup dengan dengan lembut, melenakan siapapun yang berada di luar lindungan rumah saat merasakan sentuhannya. Pepohonan tampak masih sanggup berdiri dengan kokoh, sekalipun hijaunya dedaunan yang menjadi tudung atas mereka, kini rontok dan berganti menyelimuti tanah. Matahari tampak malu-malu di balik awan dalam memancarkan sinarnya, seolah enggan dan menaruh sopan pada musim dingin yang hendak datang menjelang.

Sesungguhnya, semua ini terasa indah. Musim gugur adalah musim terbaik menurutku. Matahari tak terlalu berlebihan memancarkan sinarnya seperti musim panas, tubuh tak harus membeku oleh dekapan musim dingin, dan tak ada rasa takut akan kebasahan jika keluar rumah seperti yang kurasakan saat dunia memasuki musim hujan.

Terlebih, aku suka melihat layangan daun di udara.

Aku suka merasakan hembusan angin yang kerap menyingkirkan rasa penat di hatiku.

Dan aku suka sekali menatap langit yang menampakkan warna jingga-kelabu, seolah menyihir mataku untuk lebih lama mengangumi ciptaan Tuhan itu.

Namun, kini, semua pendapatku tentang musim gugur itu berubah. Kini, layangan daun di udara malah membuat mataku menatap sayu dan getir. Hembusan angin malah semakin mengisi penuh hatiku dengan rasa kekosongan dan kesendirian. Warna langit memang masih mampu membuatku berlama-lama menatapnya, namun kini bukanlah ingatan akan sebuah memori yang indah yang tampak bagai putaran film di sana, tetapi sebuah kenangan yang membuat hatiku tercekat tiap mengulasnya.

Musim gugur lah aku berjumpa dengannya.

Di musim gugur pula ikatan suci itu terbangun di atas pondasi bernama cinta.

Dan setiap musim itu pula kami selalu melewatinya bersama, merayakan peringatan hari bersatunya cinta kami, seolah pada satu tanggal tertentu di tiap tahun itu, merupakan hari yang sakral bagi kami berdua.

Namun kini, apa yang ada?

Aku sendiri. Aku merasa sepi.

Karena orang yang kucintai itupun berada di tempat lain. Karena orang yang kucintai itu bahkan belum tentu tahu bahwa sekarang dunia telah menginjak musim gugur, dikarenakan seluruh pandangannya terhalangi oleh kokohnya tembok yang mengurungnya.

Dan terlebih, karena ia belum tentu masih _sudi _mengingat akan musim ini.

Mungkin kata-kataku waktu itu telah merobek hatinya dengan lebih parah dan sakit dari sayatan sembilu. Mungkin pandangan mataku lebih dingin dari air es yang membuat hatinya kini membeku. Dan mungkin, perilaku kasarku lebih dahsyat dari sapuan ombak lautan hingga mungkin, cinta itu kini terhapus dari hatinya bagai istana pasir kecil yang luluh lantak oleh terjangan ombak di tepi pantai.

Aku menghela nafas. Kedua mataku masih menatap ke atas, ke langit yang kini berwarna kelabu, seolah secara tersirat menyatakan bahwa sebentar lagi Bumi akan tertutupi oleh selimut bernama salju. Beberapa kali angin semilir membelai tubuhku, membuat beberapa kali rambutku berantakan kecil karenanya.

Di saat seperti ini, terkadang aku mempunyai sebuah harapan. Harapan yang terangkai sederhana, meskipun mustahil untuk terlaksana.

Apakah di dunia ini benar-benar ada alat ciptaan manusia bernama mesin waktu?

Jika ada, di mana kah aku bisa memperolehnya?

Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

Aku ingin kembali ke belasan tahun yang lalu, dan mungkin, aku tak akan pernah ingin kembali ke masa saat ini.

Aku ingin mengulangi semuanya

Aku ingin memperhalus ucapanku terhadapnya.

Aku ingin membuat sikapku kepadanya ribuan kali lebih lembut.

Dan aku ingin mengucapkan satu kata, satu kata saja yang sampai sekarang tak sempat kuucapkan kepadanya, "Aku memaafkanmu."

Aku ingin dia mendengar perkataan itu.

Aku ingin dia mendengarnya, sehingga rasa menyesal ini tak akan sebegini menyiksa.

Aku ingin ia mendengarnya, sehingga ia tahu akan satu hal. Sehingga ia percaya akan satu kenyataan.

Betapapun ikatan ini sempat ternoda oleh sebuah kepalsuan darinya, maka sepanjang hidupku aku masih mencintainya.

Dan,

Betapapun lamanya waktu dan kokohnya ruang yang memisahkan raga kami, aku akan tetap menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk menantinya.

Menantinya datang di hadapanku.

Menantinya tersenyum di depanku.

Dan, menantinya membawaku ke depan altar, sesuai dengan harapannya waktu itu.

-oOo-

Aku berjalan dengan langkah lelah di trotoar malam hari itu. Pekerjaanku sebagai seorang Akuntan di sebuah perusahaan asing yang kini tengah mengepakkan sayapnya di dunia bisnis ini, cukup membuatku kehilangan sebagian besar waktuku untuk merenggangkan otot-ototku dan menikmati waktu istirahat. Berangkat ke kantor pada waktu ayam berkokok, dan pulang pada waktu kelelawar kelayapan mencari mangsa. Memang, terkadang rekan kerjaku menawarkan jasa untuk memberiku tumpangan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan kendaraan pribadi mereka, namun selalu kutolak karena simpel saja, rumahku tidaklah demikian jauh untuk membuatku tak sungkan hati menerima tawaran mereka.

Namun tetap saja, aku lelah.

Dan rasa lelah ini yang kerap kutampakkan saat aku bekerja di kantor, membuat rekan-rekanku sering melontarkan candaan ringan, namun terasa begitu menancap kuat di hatiku.

"Ayolah Sakura, carilah kekasih atau suami untuk mampu mengantar-jemput dirimu berangkat ke kantor."

Dan setiap mendengar kalimat itu, aku hanya tersenyum kecil sembari berucap, "Kau menyuruhku mencari suami atau supir, sih?"

Kekasih? Dan terlebih, suami?

Yang benar saja.

Adakah laki-laki yang mau menjadi kekasih dari seorang perawan tua berusia tiga puluh enam tahun sepertiku? Adakah lelaki yang mau menjalin ikatan suci bernama pernikahan dengan perempuan berusia seperempat abad lebih sepertiku?

Mana mungkin.

Dan jikapun ada, apakah hatiku akan menerima? Jikapun ada satu adam yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku, akankah kusambut dengan suka cita? Dan jikapun ada pria yang menawarkan hidupnya untuk mencintaiku, apakah aku sanggup membalasnya dengan hal yang serupa?

Karena hatiku sendiri telah tertutup rapat dan hanya ada satu orang yang membawa kunci itu untuk sanggup membuatnya terbuka kembali. Karena perasaan suka cita itu sendiri sudah lama tak mampu kurasakan lagi, dan hanya ada satu orang saja yang mampu mengembalikan lagi rasa bahagia itu. Dan hanya ada satu orang saja yang sampai sekarang, pergi dengan membawa seluruh cintaku yang tertinggal di kenangannya yang bernama masa lalu.

Hanya satu orang.

Satu orang yang membuatku merasa lebih baik menjalani hidup sendiri daripada menerima cinta yang lain. Satu orang yang membuat masa remajaku harus berakhir dengan penyesalan dan penantian. Satu orang yang membuatku kerap merangkai mimpi-mimpi indah akan janji setia yang terucapkan di depan altar.

Hanya satu orang.

Satu orang yang menyakitiku, namun juga tersakiti olehku. Satu orang yang membuat kepalsuan kepadaku, namun kini menimbulkan penyesalan tak berkesudahan di hatiku. Satu orang yang pergi dengan membawa cinta dan luka karenaku, namun kini kuharapkan dalam tiap doaku bahwa ia akan kembali ada di depan mataku.

Satu orang, dengan satu nama yang sampai sekarang begitu kuat terpahat di relung hatiku.

"Akasuna no Sasori?"

Meluncurlah kata-kata itu dari mulutku, saat aku melihat sosoknya berdiri di depan pagar rumahku di malam yang sunyi itu.

-oOo-

Bagai sebuah sungai yang kini pada akhirnya menemukan muara tempatnya berlabuh, begitulah dengan doa-doa dan impianku yang akhirnya menemui hari di mana Tuhan mewujudkannya malam itu.

Setiap doa yang terangkai di malam-malam menjelang terpejamnya mataku, setiap harapan yang terbisikkan dari dalam hati setiap mata itu kembali membuka di pagi hari, dan setiap permohonan yang senantiasa terucapkan tulus saat kerinduan ini begitu memuncak hingga rasanya ingin saat itu juga terlampiaskan, kini semua itu terwujud. Kini Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Kini Tuhan menjadikan kenyataan harapanku. Dan kini permohonanku menemukan bentuknya sebagai suatu fakta yang terpampang di hadapanku.

Akasuna no Sasori berdiri di hadapanku.

Sasori ada di sana! Sasori berdiri di depanku! Aku _melihatnya_ ada di depanku!

Oh Tuhan...

Benarkah semua ini? Nyatakah semua ini? Apakah ini sebuah realitas, atau hanya sekedar mimpi-mimpi indah lain yang kini tengah ada di tidurku?

Jikapun ini mimpi, kumohon, jangan bangunkan aku hingga aku mengucapkan satu kalimat tertentu. Kumohon, tetap jagalah aku dalam tidurku hingga perasaan rindu ini bisa terlampiaskan dan sedikit mengurangi rasa sepiku di kala aku kembali terbangun nanti. Kumohon, ijinkan aku lebih lama menatapnya, menyentuhnya, menyebut namanya.

"Hai, apa kabar?"

Suaranya yang terdengar berat, terdengar oleh telingaku. Suara yang sama. Suara seorang senior ospek yang kupuja. Suara seorang senior suatu kegiatan kemahasiswaan yang kucinta. Dan suara dari kekasihku yang begitu lama tak membelai telinga.

Mulutku setengah membuka, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun aku tak tahu apa. Begitu banyak kata yang ingin terucap. Berjuta rasa yang ingin terungkap. Semua ini terlalu mendadak, namun sungguh indah. Semua ini bagai kejutan Tuhan yang aku tak tahu harus bagaimana meresponnya.

Bahkan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

"Lupakah kau padaku?" tanyanya setelah berhenti dengan jarak satu langkah di depanku.

Mana mungkin. Bahkan aku tak bisa melupakan satu katapun dari kalimatku yang menyakitimu waktu itu!

"Kenapa?" tanyanya kembali, "Aku Akasuna Sasori, jika kau memang telah lupa siapa diriku."

Tentu saja aku tahu. Tentu saja aku tahu siapa dirimu sekalipun kini fisikmu sudah jauh berbeda dengan Sasoriku yang dulu. Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu sekalipun terakhir kali aku melihatmu adalah belasan tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja aku mampu mengenalimu sekalipun kini penampilanmu kini bukanlah penampilan seorang remaja seperti dirimu dulu.

Aku tahu.

Dan aku tahu bahwa aku masih mencintaimu.

Aku tahu bahwa aku masih menunggumu...

"Sasori..." ujarku dengan suara lirih, tertekan oleh himpitan rasa haru yang membuat pandangan mataku terlihat kabur oleh genangan air.

Aku tahu bahwa aku masih mengharapmu...

"Sasori..." kuulangi lagi namanya tersebut olehku, mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini semua bukanlah sekedar mimpi-mimpi indah yang lain.

Aku tahu bahwa aku masih menunggumu...

"S-s... Sa-aso-" ucapanku terputus oleh pecahnya isak tangisku.

Aku tahu bahwa kau juga masih mencintaku...

"Ya, juniorku?" tanyanya dengan panggilan yang melukiskan hubungan kami saat awal kami bertemu.

Aku tahu bahwa ia juga masih menungguku...

"Maaf," lirih kata itu terucap, bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya wajahku di dadanya dan lehernya yang terpeluk oleh lingkaran kedua tanganku.

Aku tahu bahwa aku merindukannya...

"Oke," ujarnya dengan santai setelah ia terdiam sejenak, sembari membalas memeluk kedua pinggangku, "Hanya dengan satu syarat saja."

Dan aku tahu bahwa,

"Satu syarat, yaitu bahwa minggu depan, kau harus mengganti namamu menjadi Akasuna Sakura. Oke?"

Aku tahu cinta ini akan senantiasa abadi, tak peduli betapa dalam kedua hati ini pernah tersakiti.

"Tenang saja, kali ini uangnya halal, kok."

Dan akhirnya,

"Aku tahu," jawabku dengan suara lirih dan serak oleh air mata.

Aku tahu bahwa kisah cintaku akan berujung pada akhir yang indah.

END

**Yukeh: Well, that's all :D semoga cukup berkesan dan bisa membuat semakin banyak orang tertarik pada pair ini :D maaf, saya disini jadiin sasori jadi bandar narkoba. wakakak, padahal yang lebih memenuhi kriteria muka pebandar adalah Pein yak? :D**

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**April, 26  
><strong>

**Yukeh**


End file.
